Kid Icarus Uprising: Mortal Affairs
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: Ash gets sent to the world of Kid Icarus, with Gods at war and an angel at his back, will Ash help turn the tides against the Forces of Nature and the Underworld. Check my profile for info on my AU Ash. I own nothing. 7
1. An Angel Named Pit

**Here is the Kid Icarus Uprising fic I was talking about, I decided to do it, I will say this, Ash will be twelve at the first part, and after the three year time skip, he will be fifteen, the story starts at chapter 11.**

* * *

Ash felt himself become queasy as the world came to form around him. "What happened"? He wonders while picking himself up. Ash looks up and his eyes widened when he saw his surroundings, he was surrounded by some pink forest. Ash sat crossed legged in shock before remembering what happened. "I saw the war going on, then something dropped from the sky, I barely had enough time to put up a shield". Ash reminiscence before getting up. "Time to find out who's responsible". Ash declares before walking through the place.

Ash arrived at an opening which revealed a dense forest with human settlements. Ash saw a man trapped by a branch. Ash walked up and tore the branch off, with the man stuttering. "Who did this"? Ash asks. The man began to speak gibberish while pointing at random places. Ash shook his head before smacking the man across the face. "Answer me soldier! who did this"! Ash shouts. The man regained his senses. "A God or something did this, they dropped something on us that made this...this nightmare". The soldier explains. Ash nods in understanding before the soldier shouts in fear. Ash turns around to see creatures surrounding them. Ash growls before fire swirls around his arms. "Let's dance shall we"? He says before charging.

A young brunette teen walked through the forest. He was Pit, otherwise known as Kid Icarus, he had a head wreath which was tangled in his brown hair, he had blue eyes which were kept sharp and alert, he wore a white toga with a black undershirt beneath it, with black shorts and sandals, the most interesting thing was the angel wings on his back and the mystical bow in his hand.

"I said it once I'll say it again, this is one twisted version of nature". Pit comments while trekking through the place. "I have to agree, it makes me wonder why she would decide to bomb them instead of...I don't know, stop them or something". Palutena, the Goddess of Light agrees. "Well excuse me, but those humans got what's coming to them". Argued Viridi, the Goddess of Nature. "They didn't deserve to die"! Pit snaps. "Like Lady Palutena said, you could have stopped them and explained everything, but you decided to drop a nuke on them"! He argues. "Now you listen here you.._._". She began before stopping. "What's wrong"? Pit asks, wondering what stopped her smart remark. "Something is in here, something that is causing as much of a mess as you are". Viridi explains. Pit blinks, what could be destroying the place as much as him. "Is it a human"? Palutena couldn't help but ask. "I don't know, but its on the other side of the place". Viridi answers. "Pit, I don't know if this thing is friend of foe, but you need to get to it". Palutena orders. "On it". Pit chirps before running towards the place.

Ash had to catch his breath as the enemies laid destroyed, they vanished from his sight which could make Ash wonder if he truly destroyed them. The soldier ran off the second the creatures showed up. "Coward". Ash hisses before looking around. Ash closes his eyes before using his aura to search for any life forms. He found something strong heading his way, it had a blue aura which could mean someone else is fighting the creatures. Ash opens his eyes before walking towards the aura.

"Pit, the thing is coming towards you, it senses you". Palutena informs. Pit nods before bracing himself. He saw a shadow appear and was walking towards him, coming around the corner was a boy with spiky black hair dressed in strange clothing. Ash raised an eyebrow at the sight of the angel in front of him. "Who are you"? Ash asks. "Who are you"? Pit counters. Ash frowns before shaking his head. "My name is Ash Ketchum, now answer me, who are you"? Ash asks. "I am Pit, Servant of the Goddess of Light, Palutena". Pit replies. Ash crossed his arms. "Alright then, which begs the next question, why are you here"? Ash asks. "I was sent to stop the Goddess of Nature Viridi, she's the person responsible for this". Pit answers. Ash nods before grinning. "It seems we have a common goal, what say we team up"? Ash offers. Pit blinks before looking up. "What do you think Lady Palutena"? Pit asks. "He makes a decent point, your both here to stop Viridi, perhaps we can find out why Viridi said he was causing so much destruction". Palutena replies.

Ash raises an eyebrow as it seems Pit was talking to himself. Ash sensed with his aura and felt a special comm which Pit was using, Ash tapped into the comm with his aura before replying. "Is this a private conversation or can anyone join"? Ash asks, he heard three gasps at his words. "How can you even hear us"? A adult woman's voice asks, presumable Palutena. "I simply sensed the comm you guys were speaking in, and hopped in". Ash replies. "In that case, who, and what are you"? A child's voice asks. "And you are"? Ash asks. "I am Viridi the Goddess of Nature". Viridi replies. Ash growls. "So your the cause of all of this destruction"? Ash asks angrily. "That's right, and for a good reason, humans have been desecrating nature, they strayed from their designated path, they must be eliminated". Viridi replies. Ash laughs at her answer. "What did I say"? She asks. "Strayed from their designated path? I don't believe in that kind of talk, I choose my own path, there is no designated path, and you'll see as we'll put a stop to your plans". Ash declares before turning around and began walking. "You coming"? Ash asks. Pit nods before running up to him.

Ash and Pit walked through the forest with guidance from Palutena who was still in awe that a mortal could tap into their comm. "So, I was told that you fought off some of Viridi's forces". Pit began, trying to strike up a conversation. "Yea, they were pretty tough, but they don't work well in a pack, their more of single fighters". Ash answers. "How did you fight them off"? Pit asks. To answer his question, more of Viridi's forces appeared. "Your about to find out". Ash answers.

Pit charged forward and shot a couple of arrows from his bow before splitting it into two blades and charging, only to jump back as a fire ball struck an enemy and blew it up. Pit turned and gawked as Ash's hand was on fire, but no pain was showing. "Who's next"? Ash asks before flinging fire at another one. "He can shoot fire"? Pit asks. "Just what is he"? Viridi asks. "I scanned him, he looks human but he is defiantly not a human". Palutena informs. "He's not a human"? Pit asks. "No, he's something stronger, something I've never seen before". Palutena answers. Pit blinked before he felt something blast him, he turned and saw Viridi's forces shooting at him, while Ash was fighting a Boom Stomper. Ash barrel rolls away as the Boom Stomper falls forward. Ash's hands burst into flames as he barraged the creature with fire, getting a cry of pain before it fell. Pit shot the two aerial enemies down before slashing the land enemies to bits.

After walking for a couple of feet, Ash saw a dead end in the place of a cliff. "What do we do"? Ash asks. "I forgot, you can't see the grind rails, do you have another way down if I show you"? Pit asked. Ash nods. Pit jumps off the cliff only to start grinding on something, presumable the 'grind rails' that he mentioned. Ash saw Pit grind down to a another patch of land, he waved at him which Ash nods. Ash stepped back before jumping off and blasting fire out of his feet like a rocket. Pit stood wide eyed as Ash flew down and landed in front of him. "Shall we"? Ash asks while walking.

The two took down more enemies as they progressed deeper into the forest while Palutena wanted to ask something. "Hey Ash"? She asks. "What"? He responds. "How do you shoot fire like that, I've never seen anything like that, especially with a mortal". Palutena says. Ash sighed. "I gained the power over fire through an 'interesting' battle so to speak, as the dying wish of my adversary, I absorbed his powers and used them for the right thing". Ash answers. Palutena and Pit could detect the remorse in his voice and didn't ask. Viridi however had a different question. "In that case, what are you? Palutena said that you look human but your not, what are you then"? She asks. Ash spits on the ground, glaring at the Goddess he couldn't see. "You think I'll just reveal something like that to a Goddess who wiped out two entire nations"? Ash asks angrily.

Pit tapped Ash on the shoulder and pointed at an enemy with a face resembling an old man. "What's the deal with this guy"? Pit asks while hitting it, it had no effect. "That's a Jitterthug, melee attacks don't hurt him when he's red, and when he's green, shooting him won't work. What are you two going to do now"? She explains and mocks. The Jitterthug turned green with its face resembling a monster as it charged at them. "I'll guess we'll melee him when he's green and shoot him when he's red". Pit replies. Ash simple walked up to the charging monster before backhanding it in the face, causing it to turn back into the red faced one, before Ash blasted it with fire. "But...oh darn it". Viridi mutters. "Thanks for the advice". Palutena thanks.

Ash ripped the roots that held another soldier, he screamed when he saw Pit, only to vanish in a flash of light. "Where did he go"? Ash asks. "I sent him along with any other you guys found and brought them outside". Palutena explains while Ash nods. The two came into an opening and saw a golden vehicle like thing. "Hey an Aether Ring"! Pit exclaims before hopping in it, it levitated as soon as he got in. "Interesting". Ash mutters. Ash used his fire to hover as they went down a small ramp. Ash and Pit blasted the enemies that appeared with dizzying teamwork despite them just meeting not long ago. "Your pretty handy with that thing". Ash comments. "Thanks". Pit thanks. "There is another Aether Ring in the middle of that tree". Palutena informs. "Why there"? Pit asks. "Ask Viridi". Palutena replies. "I put it there for my troops, but no one passed drivers ed". She replies while Ash raises an eyebrow at the modern reply. "I'm not surprised". Palutena comments. "I can't believe you didn't think of that before". Pit adds. "You were attacking, I was busy, leave me alone"! Viridi snaps while Ash chuckles.

The two took out the enemies before they reached a small purple pad. "Just get on it, its a jump pad". Pit says before jumping off it. Ash shrugs before falling, only to land in a giant hot spring. "Is this a hot spring"? Ash asks in a confused tone. Ash saw Pit relaxing, the water healing his wounds. "Hot spring heal angels, plus they feel great". Pit says. "Can't argue with that". Ash replies before laying back, relaxing a bit. After sitting in the spring a bit, the two hopped on another jump pad and followed another path. Ash had to admit, despite the situation, he was having fun with the angel. "Hey Pit". Ash began. "What"? Pit asks. "How will we get out once this is over"? Ash asks while looking around. "Well, Lady Palutena usually extracts me from battle, she'll probably take you out of the place, then you can go on your own way". Pit said while Ash began to laugh. "What"? He asks. "You really think after all of the stuff we just went through, that I'm just going to turn around and walk away from this, no I'm sticking until the end, even if I have to follow you to wherever you call home". Ash says determined with a grin. Pit blinked in shock before his eyes widened and he pulled out his bow. "Behind you"! He snaps.

Ash's eyes widened before he teleported away, startling Pit, before blasting another enemy. They were surrounded by new and old plant enemies. Ash bit his lip in thought before shaking his head. Ash saw one charge at him. Ash teleports onto him before judo throwing him towards another one, knocking them back for Ash to blast them. Ash was knocked back as a flying enemy with razor leaf blades slashed him. Only to get pummeled by a Jitterthug. Ash felt blood go down his face before his fist erupted in flames "Get...OFF"! He shouts before decking the Jitterthug in the face, obliterating it. Ash rubbed his face, which was getting healed by his powers. Ash saw Pit activate something, making a giant beam come out of nowhere and destroy the enemies. Ash sat down as his face healed. "Here". Pit said before he felt something heal him. Ash took a deep breath before thanking the angel. "There are some soldiers to your left". Palutena informs while they nod. They walked down a tunnel before seeing two soldiers tied up. Ash formed fire around his hand into a claw before slashing the vine off, while Pit cut the vines off. The two freaked out about the two boys before vanishing. "That's the last of them". Palutena says while Ash frowns. "What's wrong, we saved all of them". Pit said with a smile. "How many were fighting, and how many did we save"? Ash asks while Pit freezes. "Exactly, if we don't stop this, then humanity is gone". Ash hisses before turning around. Pit bit his lip in worry before following him.

They arrived at another cliff with an arena of some sort at the bottom. "Any grind rails"? Ash asks. "No, just a jump pad, how are you at high falls"? Pit asks. "I don't feel a thing". Ash answers. Pit nods before jumping down. Ash did the same, using his aura to put strength in his legs, he landed and kicked up some dirt, a small crater where his feet were. Ash saw Pit pick up some sort of bottle before chugging it down. "What the-"? Ash began. "You might want to stay here". Pit began before Ash gave him a look. "What did I say, I'm not sitting back". Ash scowls. "Yes, but this guy is for me, Viridi sent him for me". Pit replies while Ash backed down. "Why don't you both go at him, I will deal with two nuisances at once". Viridi calls out, with an ethereal image of her in the sky, watching them. Ash glared at the Goddess that was fully visible. "Let's go". Ash said before walking into the clearing with Pit.

The two stopped in front of a giant rock, jumping when two red eyes glowed and the rock exploded, revealing a rock like creature which rolled onto its feet. "Cragalanche, huh what are you a monster truck"? Pit taunts while Ash turns to him with a confused look. "Pit and Ash huh, what are you, a hole in the ground with some dirt"? Viridi counters. Cragalanche didn't speak, instead he just charged at the two, forcing them to bolt in opposite directions. "He doesn't talk much does he"? Pit asks. "He's a rock, last I checked they're more of the strong silent type, tell you what-I'll do the talking for him, Cragalanche crush"! Viridi answers. Cragalanche answered as well by throwing a fireball at Ash, who simply jumped away. Ash had to teleport a couple of times before noticing something. "Hello, what are you"? He asks. Ash teleports behind Cragalanche who was busy with Pit. Ash saw a red gem on Cragalanche's butt (you have no idea how much I laughed when writing that part). Ash grinned before performing a Fire Punch on the gem, getting a smack from Cragalanche as a result. "Pit! His backside is his weak spot"! Ash says. "Got it"! Pit chirps. Pit spun around before his bow disappeared to show a arm like weapon, which he used to punch Cragalanche's behind. "It's butt kicking time...Literally"! Pit puns. "Not funny". Ash groans while getting up. Ash saw how Cragalanche got continuously angry with Pit, bringing an idea to Ash's head. "Pit, I got an idea, cover me". Ash said before jumping back. Pit nodded before engaging Cragalanche in battle once more.

Ash got in a stance as all the fire from Cragalanche's fireballs began to twirl around him. Ash clenched his flaming hands before shooting into the air as three balls of fire, which shot high into the air. Ash reformed before seeing Pit trip Cragalanche, leaving his behind exposed. "Anchors Away"! Ash shouts before lighting himself on fire and shooting down like a rocket. Pit paled before putting up a barrier like thing, which was smart as Ash let out a roar before colliding with Cragalanche, leaving a huge explosion in his wake. Pit stood there, jaw dropped in shock. "What did he just do"! Viridi exclaims in shock. "I think he used a bombing move of some sort". Palutena answers in fear. Pit stood there before the smoke cleared, Cragalanche stood still before exploding in energy. "You two put up quite the show there, but you should know next Reset Bomb is near complete, now where should I drop it this time"? Viridi asked with a sadistic giggle before vanishing.

Pit would have objected if he didn't turn to see ashes spread across the field. "Ash...". Pit mutters before falling to his knees. "What? You thought I was dead"? Ash's voice rings out. Pit's eyes widened in shock before looking around. "Where are you"? Pit asks. "Just watch". Ash replies as the ashes began to gather around into a small tornado, which reformed into Ash. "Ta-da"! Ash announces. Pit cheered before grabbing him in a headlock. "I'm so glad your alright". Pit cheers. "Sane here Pit". Ash replies with a grin. "That's fun and all, but what are you going to do now"? Palutena asks. "Help stop Viridi, that's what". Ash replies. "Can you bring him to Skyworld Lady Palutena"? Pit asks. "I can try". Palutena began before a light surrounded him and Pit. Ash looked at Pit before they both vanished from the area.

_To be continued._

* * *

**There ya go, the first chapter of many. I would like to say that this takes place after Ash Ketchum: Aura Ninja, Ash doesn't stay too long there. Ash will help Pit until the Aurum will be defeated, then Ash will leave for the three year time skip, then return to help Pit finish off Hades with his new Celestial Forms. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	2. The Base

**Here's chapter 2, no this doesn't immediately go to the next chapter, I have to do introductions after all. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash falls on his rear end as he was teleported randomly. Ash opens his eyes to see himself inside a temple of some sort. "I see it worked". Palutena says with a smile. Ash looked behind him and saw a green haired woman with a godly appearance, a white dress which had a slit on the left side. A staff in her right hand and a shield on her left. Pit bowed to her in respect. "Lady Palutena". Pit says respectfully. Ash decided to show respect and bow as well. "Lady Palutena". Ash says respectfully as well. Palutena smiled at Ash's respect. "Well, I admit it is interesting to see a mortal up here, I have realized your not an ordinary mortal either". Palutena points out while Ash smirks. "Well, this is my first time in a situation like this". Ash answers. Palutena nods before looking at Pit. "Pit, could you show our guest to his room"? Palutena asks. Pit salutes before motioning Ash to follow, which he does.

Ash and Pit talked as they arrived at the room, which was a simply room with a bed. "I hope you enjoy it here, it gets a bit lonely". Pit admits. Ash laughs before nodding. "So, should I be up to date on anything"? Ash asks. Pit nods before sitting on a chair. "There is Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, who arrived recently and started the war that Viridi blew up about". Pit explains while Ash growled. "I see". Ash says. "What about you"? Pit asks with interest in his eyes. Ash grinned before sitting up and began to stroll through his adventures he has done upon meeting Pit, who hung on them like gum on a sidewalk. "Wow, you can control lightning too"!? Pit asks excitedly. Ash nods as lightning splays across his fingers, making Pit grin wider. "Anyway you two, get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow". Palutena's voice cuts in as they nod. Ash lays on his bed before closing his eyes and letting darkness envelope him.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Now I know you guys were expecting another long chapter, but I had to put in where Ash goes whenever a mission is done. I'm sorry if your disappointed. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	3. Wrath of the Reset Bomb part 1

**Alright here is chapter 3 with guarantee action. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash and Pit ran to the door which lead to their destination. "We're Heading out"! Pit announces as they jumped out. Palutena activated the Power of Flight for Pit, while Ash flew with his Aura, surprising Pit. "I want to do that". Pit mutters in jealousy. Ash shrugged before dodging attacks, the Underworld and the Forces of Nature were duking it out. "The Underworld Army and Forces of Nature are engaged in battle". Palutena informs. "Why are they fighting"? Pit asks. "Isn't it obvious"? Viridi cuts in. "You again". Ash hisses. "These brutes are a complete disregard for life, they're even worse than the humans"! Viridi rants. "Ho ho ho, your one to talk little goddess, at least I give the humans you kill, peace after death". A male voice intercepts. Ash closes his eyes and checks the Com which they were talking in, and saw a strange man, presumably Hades. "Oh! And what's this? A new hero"? Hades asks, referring to Ash. Ash snorts, ignoring the god.

Ash and Pit flew through the battle ignoring the two army's, who were more concerned with each other. "We have an opportunity here you two, lets use the chaos to our advantage". Palutena informs. "OK, what's our target"? Pit asks while they flew. "Viridi's planning to drop another Reset Bomb in the area". Palutena answers. "What! Where exactly"? Pit asks while looking around. "I'm still not sure". Palutena responds. "And with Hades' army after them too, the humans don't stand a chance". Pit points out. "We need to stop it". Ash says while Pit nods. The two flew through and began taking out troops, Pit with his bow, and Ash with Aura Spheres. "Up there"! Ash points to the Reset Bomb. "There's the bomb, We'd better hurry". Palutena exclaims while boosting Pit's speed, with Ash speeding up. "Roger! that bomb won't be resetting anything after we're done with it". Pit shouts while Ash grins.

"What mischief are you three getting into now? Rise my children! Pluck these dweebs from the air"! Viridi commands. "Dweebs"? Pit asks, offended. " I'm Sorry, but that's one point for Viridi" Palutena giggles. "Yea well, every dweebs have their day". Pit counters while Ash facepalms. "Make that two points for Viridi". Palutena mumbles. Ash sighed before going on a blasting spree with fire and Aura, wanting to keep his other powers under wraps for now. "Nice Ash"! Pit cheers before they get close enough. "It looks like a giant seed". Ash notices while Pit nods. "The Reset Bomb is going to wreck havoc if it hits the ground". Pit points out. "Nothing natural about that". Ash mutters. Ash saw green orbs on the outside, and after hearing Palutena's advice, began opening fire on them along with Pit, breaking open the inside. "Let it have it"! Ash shouts before shooting Aura as Pit shot like a machine gun, the core exploded and the Reset Bomb fell uselessly to the surface. "Yeah! Destructimated". Pit cheers.

"I don't believe this"! Viridi exclaims. "I know isn't it wonderful"? Palutena asks. "But we can't rest yet, Viridi has a Reset Bomb Factory that we need to shut down. One we deal with it that'll be the end of these horrid things". Palutena informs. "Aye, Aye"! Ash and Pit chirp before speeding up. "Your reign of destruction ends here Viridi"! Pit shouts. Ash and Pit yelped as they avoided beams from the depot. "Children, protect the Reset Bomb Depot"! Viridi orders. "It won't work Viridi, you have a problem with humans, OK we get it". Pit began. "But more destruction won't solve anything". Ash finishes. "Oh please, this is coming from the flying munition depots themselves, you two are more destructive than a hundred Reset Bombs". Viridi snaps back. Ash sweatdropped at the insult. "Maybe, but I'm destroying evil! It's different look it up". Pit counters, only to yelp when Ash smacks him in the head. "Is there such a thing as good destruction"? Ash asks, glaring at Pit. Pit looks down in thought as they approached the Factory. "Found a spot, prepare to land". Palutena cuts in while they land.

Ash and Pit land as Viridi spoke. "Just going to stroll in without backup, that's brave if not very smart". Viridi notices. "Rise my children! Politely destroy our guests"! Viridi orders. "How do you politely destroy someone"? Pit asks. Ash clears his throat. "Hello there! And welcome to Viridi's Reset Bomb Depot, we would love to give you a tour, but by orders by Mistress Viridi we must sadly destroy you. Hope you do not take it personally and have a nice day"! Ash says in a chipper voice. "Not funny". Pit snaps while Ash grins.

The two walk down and came across a bomb on wheels. "What is that"? Ash asks. "That's a Bumpety Bomb". Viridi answers. "Cute Name, seems almost wrong to destroy it". Palutena says with a smile. "Heh, almost". Ash points out before blasting the bomb, making it explode. Pit brought out his club and smacked another into the horizon. "Swing! Batta batta"! Pit cheers while Ash chuckle. The two continue onward before they arrive in front of a robot of some sort. "A Cherubot". Pit notices while Ash blinks. "Watch". Pit says before hopping in it. It came to live and Ash watched as Pit wrecked the enemies in front of them, with Ash following with a sweatdrop.

The two jump down into an arena of some sort, with Underworld troops and Forces of Nature troops fighting. "Dang it Hades, get your filthy troops out of my bomb depot"! Viridi snaps. "Your awfully cute when your flustered, rosebud". Hades taunts while Ash and Pit sigh. "Looks like they're still fighting it out". Ash notices. "Then let's take them both out"! Pit announces before jumping down. Pit destroyed the enemies with his Cherubot, while Ash backed him up with fire. They reached a small road, so Pit had to leave the Cherubot behind. Ash and Pit yelp as a laser shoots at them, they duck behind a wall. "Laser's seem a bit overkill". Palutena notices. "We usually get bigger enemies". Viridi counters. "Too bad these two are so...tiny". Palutena giggles out while Ash and Pit glared at nothing. "We can hear you"! Ash snaps.

Ash growls before turning around and blasting the creature shooting the laser, and continued onward with Pit, only to duck again as another laser fired. Pit saw a bomb beside it and shot it, killing the creature. They continued that way until they reach a circular platform with a mud creature rising out. "Weird". Ash mutters before firing. They saw it go down, only to rise again, they took it down again, only for it to rise once more. "I hate these things"! Ash snaps before shooting it with an Aura Sphere, taking it out for good.

The two walked down and took out enemies, only to find a wall of electricity, splitting the path. "You take left, I'll take right". Ash mutters while they do so. Ash put his fingers to the wall, and smiled as he drained a bit of the electricity away, healing small cuts he got from his enemies. Ash and Pit took down some flying enemies before arriving at a circular arena, with the gate closing behind them.

Ash and Pit jumped away as they were barraged by enemies. Ash using fire to burn his to a crisp, while Pit switched between his weapons to decimate his enemies. "Sheesh, talk about rolling out the red carpet". Ash says before punching a enemy with a fire punch. They managed to destroy the enemies, and a door opened up with a small platform, with them going down, into the heart of the Bomb Depot.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Yes I know I stopped halfway, but for two reasons, one it was getting a bit too long, and two you people wanted a chapter so bad. So here you go, I'm mainly busy with my contest story, but I wanted to finish this so I would have a clear conscious. Anyway R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	4. Wrath of the Reset Bomb part 2

**Alright, I'm back to continue my long awaited chapter 4, sorry for the long wait. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash tapped his foot as he and Pit arrived at the heart of the Reset Bomb Depot. Ash observed the interior, which looked to be made entirely made out of natural material. "Well, this is interesting". Ash mutters while looking around. "Everything seems to be made of organic materials". Pit points out. Ash nods in agreement before they walk down the railing. "Reset Bombs grow like fruit". Palutena points out. "_Organic _Fruit". Viridi corrects while Ash rolls his eyes. "And when its ripe, it falls off the vine and organically destroys everything in its path"? Hades asks. "That's not exactly how it works". Viridi argues. "But he's in the ballpark ain't he"? Ash mocks with a grin. "Nature dictates that all life must eventually break down, this is just an accelerated version of that process". Viridi counters. "The only thing accelerated is how fast we'll trash this place". Pit says as he and Ash walked down, with Ash grinning.

Ash and Pit continued to fight various creatures of both the Underworld and the Forces of Nature, Ash looks across some platforms and saw a chest. Pit walked over to it, only for it to grow two legs and began to kick them both. "What the-"! Ash snaps as the chest kicks him back. "A mimicutie"? Pit asks. "Neener-neener"! Viridi taunts. Ash growls before taking a deep breath and breathing out a torrent of fire, burning the mimicutie, and allowing Pit to cut it to pieces. "What's a mimicutie"? Ash asks, staring at the spot it previously sat. "A horrible creature that disguises as a CHEST! To trick us and attack us, and the kicks...so many kicks". Pit mutters while shivering. Ash sweatdrops as they continue on, destroying enemies. "Children, destroy the intruders"! Viridi orders. "Oh? And this was just a welcoming committee"? Ash asks, while Pit snickers. "I like this kid". Hades remarks.

Ash and Pit fought through, only to encounter what looked like a Rhino Beetle with very thin legs. "What's the deal with this enemy"? Pit asks. "It's a Meeba, its actually a parasitic fungus". Viridi answers. "The shell will block your attacks, try to get behind it first". Palutena adds. "Hey! Who asked for your advice"? Viridi asks. Ash and Pit shot their hands up, before high fiving and dodging the Meeba's tackle. Ash simple stuck his hand out and unleashed a rocket of fire, destroying the Meeba.

Ash and Pit moved forward, and Ash blinked when a rail of some sort was in front of him. "What's this"? Ash asks, poking the rail. "That's a grind rail, I allowed you to view and use it, hop on and it will get you across that chasm". Palutena informs while Ash grins. "Let's go"! Ash exclaims ay Pit, who nods. They both cheer as they jump on the grind rail and ride through the Depot. "Are you two always insufferably upbeat"? Viridi asks. "It's always good to have a positive look on life, Viridi". Pit says while Ash looks down in thought. Ash and Pit jumped off, only to be jumped by enemies. Ash teleported behind one and slammed a flaming foot into its back, destroying it. Pit simply shot two of them with a cannon. Ash and Pit jumped up and saw two bomb enemies, and a bug enemy. Ash rolled his eyes as he spotted a bomb in the middle of them. He simply blasted fire at it, blowing it up without any problems. "Really Viridi"? Ash asks before they walk down.

Ash and Pit continued fighting as Viridi cried out. "Fight harder, children"! Viridi began. "They're just an angel and a mortal". She finishes while Ash and Pit went up an elevator, arriving at the exterior. "This is confusing". Ash says while scratching his hair. Ash sat back as Pit got into another Cherubot and began to unleash heavenly justice on Viridi's minions. Ash and Pit saw a crystalline structure in front of them. "This will take you to the heart of the depot up ahead". Palutena informs. Ash sighed as Pit cheered. They walked inside and Ash saw a strange pink bottle. Pit picked it up happily and drank half, before turning to Ash. "This is a Drink of the God's, this heals any wounds". Pit says while handing it to Ash. "You sure I can drink this"? Ash asks while looking it over. "Absolutely, I made this one mortal safe". Palutena assures. Ash sniffs it before taking a swig, it felt sweet, but not unbearably so. Ash sighed as took a breath, only to realize he drank it all. "Good huh"? Pit asks with a grin. Ash smirks before throwing the bottle at him and walking to the elevator. He and Pit exchanged glances as they went down.

Ash and Pit were on guard as they came into a room with a fruit that had a rainbow glow. "Pit, Ash, destroy the Rest Bomb Pod to bring down the whole entire depot". Palutena informs. "Got it". Ash says with his hands heating up. "Not a problem". Pit says with his bow ready. "That's what you two think". Viridi began. "Guards! Wake up and report for duty"! Viridi orders. Various green guards awakened and jumped in front of Pit and Ash and struck a pose, while a shell surrounded the pod. Ash couldn't help but snicker, the poses reminding him of Team Rocket. "Snap out of it Ash, we gotta fight". Pit says with his weapon out. Ash shook his head and braced himself. The guards ran forward, only to suffer bisection by Pit's blades, while a second one was burnt to a crisp by Ash. They decimated the surprisingly easy guards, and turned to the shell. "What about this"? Ash asks, crossing his arms. "Throw the guards into the trench, the explosion will blow off the shell". Palutena says before gasping. "Behind you"! She shouts. Ash turns around and was promptly knocked back by a punch. Pit turned and saw the guards had regenerated. "Regeneration, of course". Pit mutters before going to fight again.

Ash shook himself to focus, and an idea struck him. "Hey Pit! I got a plan, hold them off for me"! Ash shouts while jumping away from the fight. Pit nods and distracts the guards from Ash, while he hold a hand upward, palm open. Ash took a deep breath as a small orb of fire began to form. It slowly began to grow as Ash focused more. It grew about twice as big as Ash's head before he smirked. "Is that all"? Viridi asks. "Nope". Ash says before flicking his wrist. In an instant, the orb grew ten times its usual size, surprising everyone present. "What the-"? Viridi gasps. "Pit! Knock them into the chasm, I got a finisher right here"! Ash shouts. Pit nods before activating a mega laser, and blasting the guards into the chasm, which blew up and revealed the pod. "Hit it"! Pit says while ducking out of the way. "Have a taste of a Fusion Flare"! Ash shouts before throwing the Fusion Flare. The orb of fire collided with the pod and exploded, destroying the pod. "Obliteration"! Pit cheered before the depot began to collapse. Ash collapsed on his knees. Pit ran over and had Palutena activate the Power of Flight, temporarily, he picked up Ash and flew out of the Depot, narrowly avoiding a torrent of fire. "My Depot"! Viridi gasps. "That's it! You are officially on the top of my to-kill list"! Viridi snaps. "Uh oh, better get you two out of there". Palutena says before they vanished.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Now you see why I made it a 2 part, hopefully this won't happen again. Now I am fully caught up and I can begin to work on my stories in whatever random order I wish :P. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	5. A Talk with Arlon

**Alright, here is chapter 5, with a twist on the original fight. Well it is Arlon's Lunar Sanctum, and he was known for being formal. You'll see how this fits. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash blinked as he examined the ornate golden letter in front of him. Palutena found it flying in Skyworld, and gave it to Ash seeing how it was addressed to him. Pit was sitting beside him, interested as well. "Are you going to open it or not"? Pit asks with a giddy look. Ash nods before opening it, finding very clean cursive writing.

Dear Sir Ash.

I am Arlon the Serene, and I wish to cordially invite you to my Lunar Sanctum to speak with you, I would like to assure you this is not a challenge nor a trap, as long as you cooperate and behave, we will have no problems. Come to the Lunar Sanctum at your earliest convenience, I will be waiting.

Signed.

Arlon the Serene, Commander of the Forces of Nature.

"Interesting, it seems Arlon wants to talk to you". Palutena says from behind them. "Appears so". Ash mutters while stashing the letter away. "Well, what are you going to do"? Pit asks. "I suppose I'll meet with him". Ash says while getting up. "But his fortress is in space, last I checked you can't breath in space". Palutena reminds. "Yeah, forgot about that". Ash mutters. "Worry not, I can give you a enchantment which will allow you to breath in space". Palutena says. "Really"? Ash asks in excitement. "Of course, wait right here". Palutena says before walking off. "What do you think it is"? Ash asks. "I don't know, but knowing her it will work". Pit says.

Palutena came back with something behind her back. "Tada"! She cheers while holding a space helmet. "That's it"!? They both snap. "Now now, this is no ordinary helmet, this will allow air to filter through, allowing you to breath". Palutena says with a giggle. "I can't change the way you breath, so I decide to get you something that can". She says while handing him the helmet. Ash sighs before putting it on, ignoring the snickering from Pit. "I guess I'm off, do you know where this Lunar Sanctum is"? Ash asks. "It looks like a second moon, go and check outside". Palutena says while Ash does so.

Ash looked out the window and saw two moons, one of them shimmered for a second before it had a strange light. "That must be it". Ash mutters before preparing himself. "See ya"! Ash cheers before flying off. "Don't worry, if anything happens we'll be right behind you"! Pit says while Ash gives a thumbs up.

Ash was flying towards Arlon's base before someone decided to intervene. "Well well, the little boy is going to a little party". Hades' voice rings in his head. "Hades"? Ash asks, looking around. "Hello, I know what your thinking, 'is he trying to trick me or attack me'? No, you are just someone I find fun and a good guy to laugh with, so like with pretty Palutena and Pitty Pat, I will be your god to talk to". Hades says in a chipper voice. Ash rolls his eyes at Hades' explanation. "Whatever". Ash mutters before reaching the Fortress, and finding a huge door open. Ash sighs before going in, finding someone waiting for him.

He was tall, unnaturally so, with purple skin and white hair, bearing a monocle and a fancy tux, this man looks more like a butler than a commander. "Greetings Sir Ash, I am Arlon the Serene, I trust you got my letter"? Arlon asks. Ash nods before pulling the letter out, which Arlon takes. "Excellent, follow me". Arlon says. "Well, I would expect the Rosebud to have someone to prune her leaves". Hades says with a smirk.

Ash rolls his eyes as he reached a balcony of some sorts, overlooking the Earth. "So, what do you want to talk about"? Ash asks, leaning against the railing. Arlon simply stared before sighing. "I would like to warn you, this is no ordinary fortress". Arlon began while Ash turned to him. "It's a fortress in the shape of the moon, oh yes it must look like **so many **other fortresses". Hades says while Ash ignored him. "What do you mean"? Ash asks. "This is a prison, used to keep hostage one of the most horrible creatures in the universe: The Chaos Kin". Arlon began while Ash straightened up, hearing Hades whistle in awe. "The Chaos Kin, that's some bragging rights right there". He says in awe.

"What's the Chaos Kin"? Ash asks. "A creature who can take control of a being, even a god if necessary, and will soon consume their souls after they go under full control". Arlon explains. Ash gulps before looking around. "A place this big...to hold one thing". Ash mutters. "And it requires my power to function, so I would like to ask you a favor". Arlon says before turning to Ash. "Please do not attack this place, I know you and Master Pit can and will destroy it if necessary". Arlon begs. "On one condition". Ash began before standing up straight. "And that is"? Arlon asks. "Leave the Human's alone, and I will not destroy this place, I don't care if Viridi continues the fight, but as long as **YOU **stay out of it, I will have no reason to fight". Ash says while glaring straight into Arlon's only visible eye. Arlon stares before sighing. "That is Mistress Viridi's call, I am powerless to go against her orders". Arlon explains. "Well...tell her that it would save her a huge mistake if we were to do this, I don't want to let such a creature loose, but if you continue to attack, we will retaliate". Ash threatens before walking out and leaving, letting Arlon vanish in a flash of leaves.

Ash was flying back when Hades decided to let himself known again. "Wow, for a kid you got quite the wit". Hades says with a unseen grin. "Back off Hades, I am not in the mood for wisecracks, besides I am heading back to Skyworld, who knows how Palutena would react to you being in the comm". Ash said before cutting the connecting with the Ruler of the Underworld. Ash landed near Pit who was walking back. "Ash! How did it go"? Pit asks. "We are not attacking Arlon's fortress, I can't say why, but unless Arlon decides to attack, we have no reason to". Ash says while Pit nods. "So, how was he"? Pit asks. "He looked like a butler, and acted like it to, if it wasn't for his strength I could sense, I would have mistaken him for a very good butler". Ash explains while Pit nods. Ash's stomach growls while Pit laughs. "Come on, let eat"! Pit says before pulling Ash along.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Now I know what your thinking...are they going to attack the base? No, simply because I find it irrelevant, I played the chapter and the ENTIRE fight could have been avoided if they just used the right words, and that's what I did, however do not worry, the Chaos Kin will make its appearance, and you'll see how. Anyway I'm going to try and update The Rush of Ash, then see what else I can do. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	6. Lightning Battle Part 1

**Alright here is chapter 6, with the next battle ready to go. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash and Pit ran to the door once more. "Heading out"! Pit cheers as the door opens, only for it to get blasted by a laser, making the two recoil and race through it. "Is the door busted"? Pit asks, as the two stare where the door was. "The door is the least of our concerns, Hades has rejoined the fray". Palutena answers. "Oh no"! Pit gasps. "Oh yes! Now we have his and Viridi's forces wreaking havoc". Palutena answers. "What do you think about this Ash"? Pit asks, only to hear silence. He turns and saw Ash staring at the various storms circling them.

Ash stared at the various electrical power surging around him, before a grin grew across his face. "Hey Pit". Ash began. "What"? Pit asks. "Looks like one heck of a storm". Ash mutters. Pit blinks at his phrase and noticed the lightning, before it clicked. "Oh boy". Pit mutters. Ash's eyes widened as his arm surged with lightning. "Let's go"! Ash shouts before charging, lighting from the storms circling him. Pit blinks before following. "Anyway, Hades has put Thanatos back into play". Palutena continued, ignoring Ash wrecking the forces. "Thanatos, he's still alive"? Pit asks. "Apparently, and leading the Forces of Nature is Phosphora". Palutena finishes. "Phosphora"? Pit and Ash asks, the latter absentmindedly.

As they said that, a moving bolt of lightning took out some of Hades' forces. And got close to them. It turns out it was a blonde woman with white and black clothing, with electric blue eyes that shined with mirth, a green vine wrapped around her arm and leg, signifying her allegiance with Viridi, the most attention pulling detail was the blue scarf that crackled with electricity. "You called"? She asks. "So you're Phosphora"? Ash asks. Before she could answer, another voice cut in. "We're in the middle of something here! Can this wait"?! A dorky voice interrupts. Ash and Pit looked, and saw a green dragon made of fire charge at Phosphora, and went into battle. "So Thanatos was revived as a...glow worm"? Pit asks while Ash snickers. "I think the term he's looking for, is glow Dragon". Palutena corrects.

The two clash together, causing a shockwave that pushed the two back slightly. "Whoa"! Ash gasps in awe. "Wow! This is crazy"! Pit exclaims. "It's the Underworld versus Nature, their commanders locked in fierce battle, I'll be ready to pull you two out of there if necessary". Palutena reminds. "Thanks, but I think we got it, they'll take one out sooner or later". Ash mutters while following the two, with Pit following. "So, what's the deal with this Thanatos dude"? Ash asks. "I fought him twice, once against Medusa at the same time, I'm shocked he's got a third restart". Pit answers. Ash hums before freezing as he felt someone clock into the comm. "Thanatos is a special case". Hades remarks. "You're telling me". Pit says, not at all bothered by Hades sudden entrance.

"He is the god of Death after all, so he gets perks like evil powers, health insurance, and free soda". Hades names off while Ash falls over at the last one. "Resurrected from the dead...that's some health insurance". Palutena mutters. Ash looked around for Phosphora and Thanatos, only to yelp and yank Pit aside, as Thanatos rushes behind them, muttering a quick 'pardon me' as he passed. "Whoa! Gotta admit he's fast, must be all of that free soda". Pit exclaims. "No kidding". Ash mutters. "Lovely little Phosphora is no slouch in the fighting department either". Hades compliments while Ash gags. "Would you stop trying to butter up the ladies, its gross". Palutena snaps. "There's nothing wrong with compliments". Viridi argues. "Not unless its coming from a guy who's more greasy than bacon grease". Ash mutters, getting a snicker from Pit.

Ash turned and saw the two continue their fighting. "Well anyway, better show I'm no slouch". Ash mutters before lighting surges into him, drawing attention from the conversationalists. "What is going on"? Viridi asks. "Ash is letting loose that's what"! Pit answers. Ash smirks before he surged forward in a bolt of lighting, ricocheting between enemies, taking them out with ease. "Well, it seems Phosphora has some competition huh Viridi"? Palutena teases. The two raced back to the tornado ridden clouds, and saw the two commanders about to end it.

Phosphora surged right through Thanatos, making the aura around him fade. "Finishing blow"! Phosphora chants. "Ahhh! Farewell cry"! Thanatos cries as he falls down through the clouds. "Bravo, Bravo"! Viridi cheers. Ash whistled in awe. "Seems I do have some competition indeed". Ash mutters with a grin, Phosphora turned to the two and saw Ash's lightning, before suddenly appearing in front of the two, grabbing Ash's hands. "You control lightning too"?! She asks happily. Ash nods slightly, only to get pulled away by Phosphora. "Let's go then! Us lightning buddies must stick together"! She cheers. "Pit! Help"! Ash shouts as Phosphora runs off with him.

"Ash"! Pit exclaims before kicking it into overdrive and chasing Phosphora. "Well...that was something". Hades mutters, a flabbergasted look on his face. "Phosphora! Don't be hanging out with the enemy"! Viridi snaps. "But he's so cute! Plus he control's lightning just like me, do you know how hard it is to find people who do that"? Phosphora argues while Ash struggles to get out of her grip. "How did I get into this mess"? Ash asks himself. "You became acquainted with Palutena and Pit". Viridi answers dully. Ash sighed and had to admit, she was right.

_To be continued._

* * *

**I know, I know, another two part. But hear me out. With my mind in other places like RWBY Volume 3 for example, I can hardly concentrate on my other stories. That doesn't mean I don't try. So while this is slightly short. I promise I'll try to make the other longer. And I feel guilty for having let you guys wait so long. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	7. Lightning Battle Part 2

**Alright here is chapter 7, with Ash in the clutches of Phosphora, what will happen? I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash tapped his foot in irritation, after being captured by Phosphora, he was sent to a room in the Thunder Cloud Temple, he tried breaking out, but whatever this place is made of, it absorbs his lightning like a sponge. Ash growled as fire twirled around his hand, causing him to blink for a second before a grin formed on his face. He gets near the door and notices cracks in it. He steps back before shifting into ashes and seeping into the cracks, finding his way out.

Ash carefully looked around, seeing if there was a way to sneak off. He heightened his senses and felt Pit in the Temple. "Alright, let's go". He mutters before walking through carefully. He decided to tap into the comm, and see what's going on. "Like a hobo". Viridi says, making Ash put on a blank face. "I've been busy with the Underworld Army, so I asked her to defeat you". Viridi continues. "Uh...did I come in at a wrong time"? Ash asks, feeling awkward.

"Ash"! Pit and Palutena cheered. "Your out! Aww". Phosphora pouts. "Yeah I'm out, and the first thing I hear is Viridi talking about hobos, what's going on out there"? Ash asks. "Er...I was talking about Phosph-" "Mistress! Be quiet"! Phosphora interrupts with an unseen red face. Ash sweatdrops. "Anyway...I'll meet you up at this lightning looking bridge". Ash says while standing on said bridge. "On it". Pit answers.

Pit arrived not long, and the two exchange a high five. "Let's go, we need to stop Phosphora, she's charging at the Temple's center". Palutena cuts in. "Right". Ash responds. "You'll need to move fast and get to her before she's done". Palutena adds. "Absolutely Lady Palutena"! Pit chirps.

"Absolutely Lady Palutena". Phosphora mocks. "Your such a yes-man Pit. Good thing you're so cute". Phosphora flirted. Pit stopped for a second, before his face goes fire engine red. "Whoa, alright there buddy"? Ash asks while waving his hand in front of Pit's face. "You're...you're not just making fun of me now are you"? Pit asks, his stuttering and blushing face making Ash snicker slightly. "Aw! He's turning red that's even cuter"! Phosphora squeals. "He embarrasses easily, don't mind him". Palutena dismisses. "Don't give it a second thought...Ma'am". Phosphora answers.

Ash and Pit immediately pale and cut off from the comm, knowing they were in for a shout off if they stayed. "Well, that wasn't going to end well". Hades adds, having cut away from the comm as well. "Your telling me". Ash agrees. Ash saw Pit hop on a grind rail, which Ash followed on air. "By the way, what exactly are you? Your not like those humans down there, and your certainly not like Pitty pat, so what are you"? Hades asks, leaning forward. Ash sighs. "I'm a Saiyan, a nearly extinct Alien race". Ash answers simply.

"Huh, Saiyan, well I'm off to do some research then. Tata"! Hades responds before leaving. "Might as well go back in, something may come up". Ash suggests, while Pit nods.

The two joined back in as Viridi shouted. "QUIET"! Causing the two males in the comm to cover their ears. "Well, this was certainly an 'interesting' chat, but I believe we should continue". Ash says while coming into a room with air vents. "Turn the air on to help you up, to do so, put the spheres in the correct places". Palutena points out. The two did so, shoving the three spheres into the holes, turning the air to its max. They hopped on and were blown to the top, and smacked into the ceiling for a second before falling down.

The two rubbed their faces and went into the next room, and dodged away from a shot. The two were ambushed by a group of enemies, only for Ash to grab a shot and throw it back. Pit put in three arrows and let them loose, taking three out. The two walked into the next room and found a room with moving electrical currents. "Er...might want to stay away from those". Palutena adds. "Aww come on they're PERFECTLY safe". Phosphora tries to defuse. Ash rolled his eyes and absorbed the lightning from the currents. "Yeah, so they are". Ash says while absorbing the currents, and Pit took care of the enemies.

The two walked into a room with a strange orb. "Destroy that, its a power source". Pit says before firing on it. Ash did the same with fire, not knowing what electricity would do. The platform beneath them opened. "Grind rail"! Pit says while Ash nods. Ash flew beside Pit as he suddenly stopped and slid in the air. "Grind rails huh, well la di da". Phosphora dismisses. "I wish we had the budget for grind rails". She mutters. Ash sweatdrops as they land on a outcropping at the bottom of the temple.

"Be careful you two, the road ahead is treacherous". Palutena warns. As on queue, a Megonta rolled at them, the two simply leaned against the wall and watched the enemy roll to its doom. "Sheesh, if that's treacherous then this won't be much". Ash says while they walk. Ash chose to regret his words as they were assaulted by enemies, and were on their feet as the ground gave way under them. "You were saying"? Pit asks. "Alright I take it back". Ash snaps. The two jump up and reach the second floor with a simply door with the drink of the gods beside it. "Hey, you try this". Pit says, handing Ash the drink. Ash shrugged before sipping it, only to throw up immediately. "That's disgusting"! Ash snaps. "It tastes heavenly to gods and heavenly beings, mortals on the other hand". Palutena adds. "Couldn't have said that sooner"? Ash asks while he and Pit walked into the door.

The two walk in and saw Phosphora floating in the middle of an electrically charged platform. "Hello there". She greets. Ash stepped back as Pit got into his 'rally cry' stance. "Attention Pet of Viridi, you better sharpen your claws"! He began while swinging his weapon around. "I am Pit servant of the goddess of light, and I- OW OW OW"! Pit was cut off as Phosphora shot lightning at him. She was pointing her finger like a gun and blew it. "Enough blabbity blab, now lets get to the main event"! She shouts while getting into a battle stance, with the two following.

Ash dodged out of the way as Phosphora immediately appeared in front of them and threw a punch, Pit wasn't so lucky, as he was thrown away by said punch. "Whoa! She's fast"! Pit exclaims while holding his face. Ash saw Phosphora stop for a second and throw a ball of electricity at them. Ash used the electrically charged air and formed a shield of lightning, blocking the attack. "Fighting fire with fire huh? This will be fun"! Phosphora says before racing forward. Ash used the electricity in the air to extend his abilities, given how he teleported just like Phosphora and landed a kick on her stomach. Pit, not wanting to be out of the fight, put on some strange gloves, and with a quick orange glow, he was off like a bullet, landing punch after punch on Phosphora, he catches a punch and grins. "You know, the brawlers claws are made of rubber, which blocks electricity"! He shouts before landing an uppercut, knocking her back.

The three fought, with Ash using his lightning to counter Phosphora's, while Pit did the damage. While they were fighting, threw deity's were watching in awe. "Look at them go"! Viridi says with a grin. "And I thought the fighting outside was exciting, looks like the real action is in here". Hades agrees. "Pit and Ash don't stand a chance". Viridi says arrogantly. "I'm glad your enjoying the show, oh divine peanut gallery". Palutena says in a light hearted tone. "I for one, am honored to have you in the audience". Phosphora said. Unfortunately, her words left her open to a point blank lightning blast in the stomach from Ash, and a punch to the back from Pit. It seemed to be the deciding blow as she fell down on her back.

Ash leapt in the air to finish her off, only to see the look of fear on her face. Ash stopped at the last second, electricity crackling from his hand. Phosphora opened her eyes and saw the attack mere inches from her. "Why...why did you stop"? She asks. "I am not one to fight without any negotiation, so I will make you a deal". Ash began. "Leave, and never get involved in this war, or I will end you". Ash bargains. Phosphora nods before slowly getting up. Pit however wanted to get one last verbal blow in. "Did you see THAT thunder"? He declares. Ash and Phosphora both turned to him. "No, because you can't SEE thunder"! The both snap, before low fiving for a second. "I'll be off then, gonna take a while to recover, and thanks for the second chance". Phosphora thanks before pecking Ash and Pit on the cheek for a second, making the two blush red as she vanished with a grin.

The two stopped blushing when the temple began to collapse. "Looks like this place is going to the dogs without lovely Phosphora". Hades points out. "No duh Sherlock". Ash says while Palutena gets them out of there.

* * *

_Back at Skyworld._

"I am curious, why did you let Phosphora go"? Palutena asks while the three ate. "I saw fear in her eyes, fear of death, and I know she can be trusted to keep her word". Ash answers simply. Pit yawned and got up. "I think I'm gonna hit the hay, I don't run on electricity like you". Pit says before walking off. Ash chuckles with Palutena, before they went into a talk about the war, and who to go after next.

_4 hours later_

Ash yawned and was about to go to sleep when he looked out the window, before his eyes widened like dinner plates. Palutena who was walking with him, blinked in confusion. "Um..Palutena, what are those"? Ash asks. Palutena looked up and gasped. Multiple floating islands were assaulting the Earth, shooting lasers at the ground. "I'll alert Pit, get to the door"! Palutena orders while Ash nods, and just when things were going good too.

_To be continued_

* * *

**And there is chapter 7, and guess what? I'm getting into a Kid Icarus urge again, so you may see these more often. Anyway, the invasion of the Aurum has began! With some immense chaos along the way, also I would like to give credit to PhantomHeartless5, for giving me the dialogue through his own story: Kid Icarus Uprising: The Novelization. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	8. Mysterious Invaders

**Alright here is chapter 8 after at least 6 months of not updating this, I've felt bored and lackluster since I have no RWBY to look forward to, until next year.**

* * *

Ash raced to the door, watching Pit stumble to it. Ash smacked him on the back. "Wake up"! He shouts.

Pit yelped at his shout and turned. "What's going on"? He asked.

"I...don't know". Ash answered, before the two stepped in front of the door to the mortal realm, and jumped through.

"Sorry to wake you Pit, but its an emergency". Palutena apologizes.

"We have a problem, bigger than all of us Gods". Palutena says, turning Pit's flight to the various ships.

"What is THAT"?! Pit asks in shock.

"It's-It's ransacking the Earth"! Pit cries in shock.

Triangular units flew towards them. "Enemies incoming"! Palutena warns.

They began to fire blueish green beams at them, the two dodging and returning fire. "They're firing on us"! Pit exclaims.

"What are 'They' anyway"? Ash asks, blasting the enemies with lightning, only to find it negated. "Oh crap". He mutters before ducking from a blast, before knocking them back with a ice blast.

"They're organized, but who's giving orders"? Palutena asks.

"New Forces of Nature"? Ash asks, only for Viridi to snap in.

"Come on! Do they look _Natural _to you"? Viridi snaps.

"Vir-"

"Morning, Do-gooders"! Hades chimes in, prompting a facepalm from Ash.

"So? I doubt you two have anything to do with this"? Ash questions.

"Yeppers! I was fighting with old rosebud here when our little friends appeared"! Hades responded.

Ash yelped, ducking behind a blast, only to get knocked in the head by a rogue stone. "Gah!" He shouts, straightening himself.

"Are you okay"? Both Pit and Palutena asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine". Ash assures, flying back up, holding his head.

"So we have no idea what they are"? Pit asks.

"I'm sure know-it-all Palutena is just dying to illuminate us". Hades snarks.

"Unfortunately, I don't know anymore than you do, I can only tell you they're not from this world". Palutena responded.

"You mean they're...invaders from space"! Pit asks.

"They're not just invading. This swarm is harvesting whole sections of the Earth! They're like bees taking their honey to whatever they call home"! Viridi snaps.

"I think Locusts are the more apt description". Ash cuts in.

"Whatever they are they must be stopped, Earth is MY flower to plunder, not theirs"! Hades finalized.

"Do I have to do everything around here? Force of Nature, Drop the Hammer"! Viridi orders, on queue the Forces of Nature attacked the unknown menace.

"I guess we Underworlders will get into the mix too, shoot anything that moves". Hades orders, with the Underworld forces attacking with the Forces of Nature.

"Still can't get along I see". Pit mutters.

"Hey...the enemy of my enemy is my friend as they say". Ash quotes, before the two speed off.

The two fought against the unknown enemy, fighting lasers and new strategies, only for when they got close to one of those islands, for lasers to erupt and fire at them, causing the two to scream in surprise and fly out of the way, attempting to dodge them all.

"These things are tough". Viridi muses.

"Yeah no kidding". Ash mutters, only to smell something, something burning. "Ah! Pit your toga's on fire"! Ash screams, pointing to the Angel's toga, which was indeed on fire from a laser. Pit yelped, even as Ash flew over and began to pat on the spot, only succeeding in making it bigger. "Only one thing to do". Ash says before blasting the flame with ice, freezing Pit slightly. "Whoops". Ash mutters before adding a bit of fire, heating Pit back up.

"Thanks Ash". Pit thanks, rubbing the spot where the fire was.

"No problem, lets move". Ash says, before the two speed off.

"What exactly are these things anyway"? Palutena asks.

She never got her answer, as a hearty laugh bellowed out, and a giant fireball rushed pass Ash and Pit, igniting multiple of the enemies. The fireball was actually a person! He was literally made of fire, with skin and hair that crackled with flame, and bright green eyes, along with a green gem on his forehead. "Villains are no match, for Pyrrhon"! The man, presumably Pyrrhon boasts.

"Pyrrhon? The Sun God Pyrrhon"? Palutena asks.

"The one and only". Pyrrhon gloats.

"This weirdo is the Sun God"? Ash asks, getting a face fault from the Sun God.

"Do you know anything about these enemies"? Palutena asks.

"Of course! They're the Aurum, and this passel of islands is only ONE of their bases" Pyrrhon informs.

"Just one of their bases? How much hell DO they plan to raise"? Hades asks, curiosity in his voice.

Ash whistled in awe, staring at the bases. He grinned, feeling his fire strengthened by the Sun God.

"Hey Pyrrhon"? Ash asks, pulling the man's attention.

"Yeah"? Pyrrhon asks.

"Stay near me, I got a plan to give us some breathing room". Ash says, fire forming in his palms.

Pyrrhon blinks before flying right beside Ash, who could feel the man's fiery skin from here. Ash thrust his hands forward, which began to form a orb of fire.

"Hey! Your using the same tactic you did at my Bomb Depot"! Viridi notices.

"Yeah, but this time...its going to be fully charged". Ash says, the orb growing bit by bit.

Pit, hearing the proclamation, flew away a bit, already feeling warm.

Pyrrhon watched in awe at the orb grew and grew, before being twice as big as Ash himself.

"Now then, step back". Ash says, before only using his index finger and lifting it up, the orb following, before it grew ten times its size, becoming a miniature sun.

Pit's jaw dropped at that, remembering the orb not being NEARLY as big when Ash first used it.

"Here comes Heaven, Hell, and Ash"! Ash roars before throwing the orb down, which raced downward and into an island, causing it to explode completely.

Everyone was silent at that, even the Aurum troops paused at the show of power, the only noise being the flapping of wings, and Ash's labored breathing.

"Whoa...that was awesome"! Pit cheers.

"Thanks, I could at least lessen the load for us". Ash mutters.

"Could you do it again"? Palutena asks.

"Yeah, but it would be a waste to just fire these things willy nilly, we need to get to the source". Ash mutters.

"And THAT'S where I come in"! Pyrrhon says, flying down, the other two in hot pursuit, as the Aurum continued their assault.

"So, do you know what these things are here for"? Ash asks.

"It's all in the Book of Divine Prophecy, chapter 84 section 3". Pyrrhon began. "Beckoned by destruction and corruption, the Aurum are born from and return to nothing"! Pyrrhon reads from memory.

"I don't remember that passage". Viridi doubts.

"Don't seem like the reading type". Ash says.

"I'll break it down for you godlings, the Aurum are gonna eat the entire earth"! Pyrrhon declares. "But stow your fears! For Pyrrhon has a delivery, and the return address is justice"! Pyrrhon says before zipping down and unleashing fire on the Aurum.

"We can trust this guy right"? Pit asks.

"Not like we have a choice, he's got more info on the Aurum than any of us". Ash reminds.

"Pyrrhon will take care of this side, we'll take the other side of the island"! Palutena says, Pit and Ash diving down a crevice to reach the other side of the island they were invading. They came out and were close to the tractor beam that was harvesting the Earth. "This is chaos"! Pit snaps.

"They're blowing the place up and taking the pieces for themselves, but what are they doing with it"? Ash asks.

"Making Honey"? Pit offers, getting a blank look from Ash.

"Viridi, it was you and Hades who brought them here in the first place". Palutena says.

"What! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard"! Viridi snaps.

"Let's see, beckoned by destruction, your Rest Bombs, and Corruption, the Underworld Forces, I think you guys fit the bill quite nicely". Ash snarks, counting on his fingers.

"You zip it! The Aurum are the aggressors here, we're the victims"! Viridi points out.

"She's right, like it or not, we're on the same side". Palutena reminds.

Ash felt a cold chill on his shoulder. "Hear that Ash! Now I can ride shotgun without being blasted off"! Hades says, causing Ash to groan.

The two flew to the center of the islands. "That tower is the key to ending this devestation". Palutena says, pulling their attention to a massive tower, taking up most of the island. "Got it"! Both of them chirped.

They both landed and looked around, it looked like a futuristic world, lights and chrome looking surfaces. "Is this...the future"? Pit couldn't help but asks.

"Looks like it". Ash mutters, in awe.

"The Aurum must have gotten materials from all over the place to make this". Viridi notices.

"There's a lot of activity but no actual life, its actually kinda creepy". Pit noticed, which gave Ash a sinister idea, evident by the sly grin on his face as he steps behind the Angel. "At this point I'd expect a boss or something, he would be like 'Muahahaha! I've been waiting for you Two"! Pit says in a deep voice.

**"MUAHAHAHA! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TWO"! **A deep voice bellows.

Pit screamed and looked around. "I was just kidding"! Pit shrieks. Only to hear laughter behind him, he turned and saw Ash on the floor, laughing his butt off.

"That-That was too good"! Ash says, breathless.

Hades and Viridi could be heard laughing too, with Palutena attempting to keep her composure.

After they all got themselves together, the two marched forward, taking out Aurum enemies and coming to an odd wall.

"Destroy that obstacle and the path should clear". Palutena informs.

"Or I could just go woohoo and fly over completely". Pit says.

On queue, Ash jumped over the wall, shouting 'Woohoo!' for good measure.

Pit grumbled and shot the wall down.

The two continued their carnage inside the Aurum base, only to come across an enemy that appeared to be waving at them, the two resisted the urge to wave back.

"Are those enemies...waving at us"? Pit asks, curious.

"They're not saying hello, if that's what your asking". Viridi snarks.

"Those enemies are called Zaurums, their attacks can confuse you, so don't stop to say hi". Palutena informs the two, who nod and shot the enemies down. The two came into a room with a large pillar, which the two blasted, making it fall down and clear the path for them. The two went into another room and saw a treasure chest, Pit ran over, only for Ash to stop and yank him away. "Let ME do it this time". Ash says, before carefully stepping to the chest, before the floor revealed to be an elevator, which went down, and th chest got up, revealing a Mimicutie.

"I knew it"! Ash shouts.

Pit watched with baited breath as Ash fought the Mimicutie, only to yelp when it kicked him into the air. Pit was about to cry out in worry, when time seemed to slow.

"Oh no". Hades mutters.

"What's wrong"? Palutena asks.

"Oh hohoho, this will be good". Hades says, ready to watch the show.

They all turned, just in time to see what could be described as madness.

The Mimicutie's legs suddenly buffed up, and it began kicking Ash at an absolutely impossible pace, landing blow after blow, Pit could swear he could hear the faint words of 'Ora Ora Ora!' being said, before the Mimicuties kicked Ash far out of the pit and onto the ground, pretty much out cold.

Pit screamed and grabbed Ash, running from the Mimicutie.

(Sorry guys, but I had to do that).

Pit saw a Hot Spring and ran over, only for it to go up and out of his reach. "Hey! Come back Hot Spring"! Pit complains. He looked and saw a road that went up to it, he raced over and threw Ash into the hot spring, before jumping in himself. "Ah! I'm feelin' the healin'". Pit mutters as the Hot Springs healed his wounds, and slowly woke Ash up.

"I hope for both of your sake's that's a Hot Spring and not some other kind of...puddle". Viridi mutters.

Pit made a face, just in time for Ash to wake up and splash water over his face, waking himself up.

"What happened"? Ash asks.

"A Mimicutie beat the tar out of you". Viridi answered.

Ash shivered, remembering the memory. "Let's forget that ever happened". Ash mutters.

The two continued on, with Pit finding an Exo Tank.

"Hey Look! An Exo Tank"! Pit cheers.

"Hey Look! Who cares"! Hades mocks.

"Odd, any of you put it here"? Ash asks.

"No". Both Goddesses replied.

Ash could actually see the ride this time, and touched it.

"Hey Ash". Pit says, having suddenly put on a pair of sunglasses, handing Ash his own. "Let's ride". He mutters.

Ash blinked at Pit and put the sunglasses on, before racing off with Pit, destroying Aurum troops left and right.

"What is happening"? Ash asks himself, even as Pit destroyed a Mimicutie.

"Hey you two, I set a grind rail up for you". Palutena says, seemingly not noticing the event.

"Thank you very kindly"! Pit thanks, his sunglasses off.

"Don't thank me yet, it got a little...weird". Palutena mutters.

The two walked out and sweatdropped, seeing the rail was tilted left and right like a crazy snake.

Ash looked and sighed before flying up. "Let's go". Ash says, flying off, picking some Aurum off as Pit used the railing. "The nerve of these Aurum, messing with your godly powers"! Viridi snaps. The two reached the other side, only to see an Aurum, looking like a giant spinning wheel. The two stared, before pushing the Aurum off the island, they went into the elevator and went down.

"I'm picking up high energy levels from the base of the tower". Palutena informs. "You can get there...I think". Palutena mutters.

"Aww, sounds like someone is losing her nerve". Hades teased. "Guess I better step in! Get in there boys! Show them some Underworld action"! Hades orders, as the Underworld Forces rushed in...only to get blasted by lasers, causing Ash and Pit to sweatdrop. "Well that didn't go very well". Hades mutters.

"I think we should leave this to Ash and Pit". Viridi says.

"Oh sure! Want us to get your dry cleaning? Maybe so massages"? Pit sarcastically asks.

"You give massages"? Viridi asks.

"Yeah, electrotherapy". Ash snaps.

"Now now you two, Viridi believes in you, and so do I. I know you two can handle it". Palutena calms.

"I'll do my best, but only for you". Pit warmly replies.

Ash smiles at Pits devotion to his Goddess.

"Pit sure is loyal to you Lady Palutena". Viridi noticed.

"That's because she squeezes his head wreath when he doesn't follow orders". Hades mutters.

"You mean like THIS"? Palutena asks.

Pit suddenly gripped his head. "Nonononono! You'll squeeze my brains out"! Pit shouts, only to pause. "Ugh, why do I always fall for that"?! Pit snaps, hearing all of the gods and Ash laughing loudly.

"Nicely done"! Viridi praises.

"Thank you". Palutena replies.

"Who knew pretty Palutena had a sense of humor" Hades wondered.

"She's gotta do something in her free time outside of jigsaw puzzles". Ash says, electing a loud laugh from the Underworld ruler.

"I love this kid"! Hades cheers.

"_Anyway_ your almost near the core". Palutena cuts in, sounding a bit irritated from Ash's jab.

The two nodded and walked down, knocking out their last line of defense, and seeing a drink of the gods.

"Ash, I adjusted it for you this time, have a drink". Palutena informs.

Ash picked the drink up and gulped, before taking a swig, only to pause as he felt heaven in his mouth, he forgot all about Pit and chugged the entire thing down.

"Ash"! Pit cries out in betrayal.

"Don't worry Pit, I thought this would happen, so I saved one for you too"! Palutena says, forming another Drink of the Gods, which Pit quickly drank.

After the two had finished their drinks, Ash asking for more but getting sadly denied. The two went down one last elevator, to the core of the Aurum Islands.

In the center of the large room they were in was an odd machine, which was guarded by odd machines and covered by three rotating shields "So that's what we need to destroy"? Pit asks.

"Only one way to find out"? Hades replied.

Ash opened fire at the core, making sure to shoot in between the shields, Pit took care of the turrets, before turning to the core with Ash, only for it to erupt into a red aura, the turrets reforming, Pit stepped back, only to get Electrocuted by the floor. "This is so annoying"! Pit shouts. Ash drew the Electricity in, feeling himself getting filled up, before blasting the core with multiple electric rockets, with Pit assisting with Mega Lasers and Meteor Showers, before the core flashed brightly, a loud boom echoing across the room.

"Pulverized"! Pit cheers.

"Let's see what happens". Hades said.

The room began to break down, before the two realized, they had no way out! They were about to be crushed by debris, when Pyrrhon swooped in and busted them out, holding each of them under his arms, turning his heat down so he doesn't burn them. "Alright citizens"? Pyrrhon asks.

"A-OK"! Both of them assures.

"Thanks for the help Pyrrhon, lets regroup"! Palutena says, calling the two back.

Pyrrhon turned, seeing something in the distance. "Pyrrhon senses danger, and now Pyrrhon sees it". Pyrrhon mutters, before flying off.

_To be Continued._

* * *

**AND THERE WE GO! I'm sorry for the long wait! I hope this makes up for my long departure, but I'm in action now! And I'm intent on ending this! I know it may seem a bit...loopy here, but I found it interesting to see what Ash and Pit do in their time on the mission, there were many good moments that they could have done something good in this level, and I did as such. See if you can spot two references in this chapter! R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	9. The Aurum Hive

**AAAAND I**'**m back! I felt like writing this up. Here I am to fulfill my promise. Anyway lets continue, and I'm sorry for leaving you guys behind like this. I own nothing except my ideas. Also the to guest who reviewed recently, I am sorry. It's just...a lot has happened.  
**

* * *

"Alright"! Ash says as he and Pit headed to the door.

"Heading out"! Pit says, before the door suddenly opened and sucked them out with a yelp, the two looked and saw them diving towards ships.

"The Aurum's been weakened but not destroyed. We need to destroy their fleet next". Palutena informs.

"Got it! Let's take them out Pit"! Ash says with a grin.

"You got it! That fleet is going down". Pit says with a smirk.

The two started to fly up into space low space, Ash putting on his 'helmet' again to breath. Ash noticed the giant green spots on the ships.

"Take out those green targets you two"! Palutena orders.

"Got it"! They chirped, before opening fire.

Ash uses his lightning to ricochet shots, hitting multiple targets easily and wrecking the ships. Pit opened fire with a cannon to deal easy damage.

"Pit! Incoming"! Ash shouted before yanking Pit away from a laser.

"Thanks, there sure are a lot of different ships". Pit noticed.

"Yes, there are battleships, cruisers, destroyers, kayaks". Palutena named, causing the two to facefault.

"He means the AURUM have a lot of ships"! Ash corrects. "Doubt they would be sane enough to have a kayak". He mutters.

"True, there are a lot of ships, I best get you two out of there". Palutena agreed, pulling them out of the firefight.

Ash felt a dark force on his shoulders, signalling Hades hopping in.

"Now why would you want to do that"? Hades piped in. "Where you pinheads see adversity, I see opportunity". Hades pointed out.

"Hades"! Pit shouted.

"For instance, this ship looks like it could use a good home, now's your chance minions! It's lootin time"! Hades says as a swarm of Underworld minions swarmed the ship, Ash and Pit staring blankly.

"Well...they look excited". Ash muttered.

"Yeah". Pit agreed.

The two flew and saw a giant dome.

"Right there is where the battle ships are being hatched". Palutena said.

"Hatched? Don't you mean built"? Pit asked.

"Sorry, I'm still thinking of the Aurum as a bee colony". Palutena apologized. "And if their smaller troops are drones, their ships are killer bees". Palutena muttered.

"Then we need to target the source, right"? Ash asked.

"Right". Palutena agrees.

"I just hope there is no Aurum Queen". Pit muttered nervously.

Ash and Pit dodged as green meteors came out from the sky, unaffected by their attacks. "Those meteors are kinda pretty". Pit noticed.

"Actually, those are also Aurum Troops". Palutena informed. "According to my Celestial Super Scanner, they're Rozzes'". Palutena said.

"Your...Celestial Super Scanner"? Pit asked.

"Redundant at its finest". Ash chirped in.

"Oh! So that's how you know the names of enemies"! Pit realized.

"Well...you can't exactly pronounce Aurum names, so I took some creative liberties". Palutena admits.

"Wow...nice". Ash applauded the Goddess.

The two continued their fighting, stepping back when Underworld troops made themselves known.

"Looks like Hades is getting in on the action again". Ash noticed.

"You got it". Hades said.

Ash noticed some new Aurum troops coming in, causing him to pause. "Hold on...are those"? Ash began, staring at them.

"You see it too"? Viridi asked. "Those Aurum 'Troops' are just ripoffs of Underworld enemies"! Viridi made known.

"What"?! Pit exclaimed, looking at the troops, indeed realizing the similarities.

"I got to hand it to them, those are some pretty decent knockoffs". Hades admits.

"Nothing brings you down does it Hades"? Ash muttered with a shake of his head.

"So those Treasure Boxes and Exo Tanks must have been copies too". Palutena guessed.

"Can't say for sure". Viridi adds.

"Full disclosure here, the Mimicutie was courtesy of yours truly". Hades admits.

"It WAS you"! Ash and Pit snapped.

"What's wrong? Don't you like gifts Ash"? Hades asked.

"Not when it beats the crap out of me"! Ash snapped.

"I'll make sure it keeps it in next time". Hades said in rebuttal.

Ash ignored the trolling God and zipped downward into a floating island with Pit. The two used the clouds to hide from the Aurum, only to hear a loud noise.

Ash turned and paled. "Uh...Pit"? He asked, causing the Angel to look and freeze.

"They've sent the Cruisers in! They're destroying themselves to get to you"! Palutena noticed.

"WE KNOW"! Ash and Pit roared as they booked it.

They got out of the Cruiser's range and attacked the green spots again. "None of these battleships seem to have a helm". Viridi noticed.

"And I'm not detecting any life forms in the ships either". Palutena agreed.

"Something has to be controlling them". Viridi decided.

"We are from outer spaaaace". Hades chimed in, imitating alien voices.

"Oh haha". Ash laughed sarcastically at Hades' jibe.

"Continuing on". Pit got the conversation back on track. "It seems like awfully poor design choice for these ships to have their weak spots exposed". Pit noticed.

"Or you can just thank me for some user friendly interface". Palutena cut in.

"Wait...YOU exposed the ships weak spots"?! Ash said in awe.

"I attached large markers to the ships' exteriors that connect to the ships engines, in less technical terms I used my power of weak-point exposure". Palutena explains.

"Thanks"! Both thanked.

"Anything to help you take down the Aurum Fleet". Palutena said with a smile. "We've reached the Aurum hive, but there's just one problem". Palutena began.

"What's that"? Pit asked.

"There doesn't seem to be a way in". Palutena said.

"What"?! Pit exclaimed in shock.

Ash observed the area, unlike other fortresses, its perfectly secure, no openings, no weakspots...nothing.

"Don't curse the darkness, light a candle". Hades cut in. "When freaky aliens give you lemons, make freaky alien lemonade, like THIS"! Hades said with a grunt.

Ash turned and saw the hijacked Aurum ship heading towards them! "Incoming"! He shouted, the two dodging.

"Whoa!" Pit exclaimed in awe, the ship cutting into the forcefield and allowing entry from it. "That's one way to do it". Pit admits.

"That. Was. EPIC"! Ash shouted as he and Pit zipped in.

Ash looked and noticed the inside was on fire, and the pathway was too small. "Pit! Split up"! Ash said, going in another direction, absorbing the fire as he passed, laughing when he heard Pit shouting 'hot hot hot!' as he left.

Ash busted out and into the Aurum Hive, looking around. "Whoa...much more high tech". He noticed.

"Are you okay you two"? Palutena asked, knowing they're separated.

"I'm good". Ash assured.

"Same here". Pit said through the Comm.

"Alright, the next step is to shut down the hive's power generator". Palutena said.

"Got it". Ash said, walking off.

"Shotgun"! Hades said, Ash feeling that presence on his shoulders again, causing him to sigh.

"Alright you two, you'll have to go separate ways, luckily these paths meet at the end". Palutena said.

"Good, let's go then"! Ash said, rushing off into the next room.

Ash felt Palutena and Viridi go to Pit's side, causing him to shrug.

"Feel a bit upset they care more about Pitty pat than you"? Hades asked.

"Nah, if anything he most likely has the tougher side, he's unlucky like that". Ash smirked.

"True". Hades agreed.

Ash jumped off of a ledge and landed, only to get surrounded by Aurum troops, his hand ignited with flames.

"Have fun"! Hades chimed as Ash engaged in battle.

Ash used his fire to block the shots and shot them like rockets, a couple of them blocking them and returning them, the others getting blasted away. Ash returned the blasts, and its soon turned into a back and forth, who could take the increasingly powerful blast the longest?

"And here is the universal championship of Fire Tennis"! Hades quipped like an announcer. "Ash, our champion is holding up well, while the challenger is doing just as good". He says with the sound of popcorn being eaten.

Ash finally grabbed the blast and charged it up to a white hot, throwing it back at his opponent, who couldn't take it and exploded.

"Winner"! Hades cheered, some Underworld forces clapping alongside him.

Ash rolled his eyes and wandered deeper into the Aurum Fortress. "Your a real ham, aren't you Hades"? Ash asked.

"You know it"! Hades answered back.

Ash ran into the next room, stopping when he reached a dead end. "Great, and no grind rails". Ash muttered.

"Ah ah ah! Remember, your dear friend Hades is a God too". Hades reminded, some purple grind rails appearing for Ash.

"Thanks". Ash thanked before riding on the grind rails, a bit bothered.

When he rode Palutena's grind rails, it felt like he was walking on air, but on Hades' grind rails...it feels weird. He hopped off and leapt onto another one, not expecting to ram face first into Pit.

"Pit"! Ash shouted, as he and Pit landed on a small platform.

"Ash"! Pit said, getting up.

"Looks like Ash got the long end of the stick, huh Pit"? Palutena said with a smirk.

"Yeah...no fair". Pit pouted.

Ash chuckled. "Let's finish this". Ash said with a grin.

Pit nodded and they grinded down the rails once more, Aurum forces meeting them. "It's their last line of defense". Palutena noticed.

"I dedicate this beatdown to the honor of our precious planet"! Pit cheers, Ash echoing his statement, before the two unleashed everything at the final defense of the Aurum.

"Pit"! Ash said, flying up and bracing himself.

"Roger"! Pit says, summoning a giant club.

Ash has ice surround him and formed into a giant ball of ice, which raced towards Pit.

"HOMERUN"! Pit shouts before swinging, a loud 'crack' letting loose as Ash ricocheted across the Aurum forces, decimating them.

Ash broke out as he took out the last one, collapsing onto the next platform with a groan. "I think I'm going to be sick". He muttered, holding his mouth as Pit landed beside him and helped him. The two raced down and found the generator.

"That's the Aurum Generator". Palutena said.

"It's as bright as the sun"! Pit shouted.

Ash agreed, the generator looked like a miniature Sun with how bright it was, the two hopped on grind rails and raced around, Ash switching to lightning and firing rockets at the generator.

A laugh let loose, causing the two to turn. Pyrrhon flew into the room. "Pyrrhon? What are you doing here"? Pit asked in shock.

"Looks like you could use a hand there little mortals, the heroic hand of justice"! He said before taking a stance.

"We're fine, really". Ash said while fighting.

"Try my pyroweaponry on for size"! Pyrrhon says, ignoring the two. He fired multiple salvos of fire at the generator, causing it to turn a deep red and gain shields. "That's...odd". Pyrrhon commented. "That wasn't supposed to happen".

"Heat plus heat equals heat, Pyrrhon". Ash chided.

"Whoops! My bad"! Pyrrhon says with a laugh.

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY"?! Both Ash and Pit shouted.

"No, I have one more message to impart to you two, good luck, your going to need it". He said before flying out, leaving the two.

"What an idiot! What was he trying to do! Overload the whole...generator". Ash paused in thought. "Hey Pit! I got an idea"! Ash said, turning to Pit.

"Let's hear it". Pit said, all ears.

"Palutena! Can you bring back Pyrrhon"? Ash asked.

"Uh...sure". Palutena said, lost on Ash's plan, bringing Pyrrhon back into the room.

"Hey! What gives? I was just about to take a seven hour lava bath"! Pyrrhon complained.

"Pyrrhon, Pit, bust out all the fire you can and attack the generator". Ash said, his plan laying out.

"But...didn't you say that was bad"? Pyrrhon asked, lost.

"Just trust me"! Ash said, racing down another grind rail, fire forming in his hands as he let loose a stream of fire at the generator.

Pit and Pyrrhon looked at each other before shrugging and joining, the generator heating up some more.

"Almost there". Ash muttered, the core turning a deep red, cracks appearing.

"DANGER! DANGER! GENERATOR OVERLOAD! GENERATOR OVERLOAD! GENERATOR MELTDOWN IMMINENT"! The alarm blared, just after the generator exploded, blowing the two away.

"Pulverized"! Ash shouted in victory.

"Nice one Ash"! Pit cheered, Pyrrhon giving the boy a thumbs up.

"Let's get you two out of there". Palutena said, teleporting the two away.

The Aurum Hive cracked and caved in, before exploding in a glorious display.

Pyrrhon was watching the explosion. "And now, onto the Aurum Brain...and then the real fun begins". Pyrrhon said with a chuckle.

_To be continued._

* * *

**FINALLY! IT'S DONE! And then the next chapter will be up way faster thanks to me going off rails now. Now, one last thing I have been waiting on for a while. Will Beerus appear during the Aurum Invasion? Well...have a look.  
**

* * *

A loud boisterous laugh let loose. "Now! I am above the Sun God, I am beyond that...I am...the God! Of! Destruction!" Pyrrhon boasted.

A second after he said that, a powerful blast hit the Aurum Base and knocked it a good couple of miles away.

"What was that"?! Everyone asked, all turning.

Floating there in space was a purple cat like creature with a sinister purple Aura around him, glaring. "Would you care to repeat that"?

* * *

**Yup, he's in it. You'll see him next chapter! R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	10. The Aurum Brain

**Alright, here is chapter 10...sorry for the wait, I've been VERY busy. Not an excuse...I own nothing except my ideas.  
**

* * *

"Let's end the Aurum, once and for all"! Pit cheered as He and Ash burst out of the door and into low atmosphere, Ash being protected from it with his helmet and Palutena's powers.

"Booyah"! Ash agreed.

The two had arrived to see a fire fight between the Forces of Nature, the Underworld, and the Aurum, they're all giving it their all.

"Commencing Underworld assault on the Aurum central nervous system". Hades said, acting like an actual God this time.

"Children! Our final target is the brains behind this operation, the Aurum Brain"! Viridi orders.

Ash looked and saw the entirety of both sides giving all they got.

Phosphora was back in action, zipping across the battlefield like lightning and destroying ships left and right.

The Lunar Sanctum was slowly crawling through space, destroying anything that got too close.

Thanatos, apparently revived by Hades once more, in his dragon form and flying around, burning any Aurum, he then spread his power to a few of the Aurum Ships, the hulls gaining his face and attacking their once comrades.

"LET'S DO THIS THING"! Ash and Pit shouted, joining in on the brawl, Pyrrhon giving his own whoop of approval and frying everything in sight.

"With all of us working together, the Aurum don't stand a chance"! Palutena said, in high hopes.

The two grinned and got close to the Aurum Brain, gulping when they saw the sheer size of it. "It's huge"!

"It houses the Aurum Brain, which commands every single Aurum unit". Palutena informed.

"How do you know that"? Ash asked.

"Oh, Pyrrhon told me". Palutena answered cheerfully.

"That's not creepy at all". Ash responded dully.

"How does he know so much about them"? Pit asked.

"I spend a lot of time on Divinipedia". Pyrrhon answered as he passed.

"Divinipedia? Send me the link". Pit asked.

"The time for learning has passed! Attack the Aurum Brain"! Pyrrhon said dramatically,

"Let's go"! Ash shouted, all three charging into the opening in the Aurum Brain's base, arriving to see a glowing orb in the middle of a circular room. "Here it is".

"Blast it"! Pit says, Ash and Pit opening fire at the Aurum Brain.

They all roared as they unleashed all they had on the brain, only for Ash and Pit to stop when they noticed Pyrrhon. "Wait...what are you-" They didn't get to finish when Pyrrhon charged into the Brain, turning it red.

"You two need to get out of there"! Palutena warned.

Ash zipped out with Pit being yanked out by Palutena, fire surging behind them. "Crap crap crap CRAP"! Ash yelled as they narrowly escaped.

They both turned around. "What happened in there"?! Ash asked.

"I don't know...did Pyrrhon make it out"? Pit asked in worry.

Their response came when Pyrrhon's laughter let out, though it sounded less heroic, an image of the Sun God appearing in front of them. "Nicely done"!

"Pyrrhon"? Ash and Pit exclaimed in shock.

"Thanks to you, Pyrrhon has leveled up"! He thanked. "I am now a Level Infinity Epic Super God...Plus! Ultimate Power is now Pyrrhon's"! He gloated loudly.

"Wait...what"?! Ash shouted in shock.

"What are you talking about"?! Pit asked.

"THIS is what I'm talking about" Pyrrhon said as his image faded, the Aurum attacking. Their color suddenly shifting to red. "I'm pulling the Aurum's strings now! Not even the combined power of the gods can stop me"! Pyrrhon boasted.

"Oh snap, poor Pitty and Ash got duped". Hades snickered.

"This might not be the best time to rub salt in the wound". Viridi added.

"Why are you doing this Pyrrhon?! What have you to gain from this"?! Ash asked, betrayal in his voice.

"Why"?! Pyrrhon asked. "I'll tell you why! Everyone knows who Palutena is. Everyone knows who Viridi is. Everyone even knows who Hades is. But what about me, huh? Does anyone recognize me? Worship me? EVEN **ACKNOWLEDGE ME?!**". Pyrrhon listed off, his voice going into an almost fiery tone at the last words. "No. Well that's about to change, I'm no longer content with being the Sun God, I'll just be something else. I'll be the God of Chaos...no...the GOD. OF. DESTRUCTION"! Pyrrhon cackled out.

In response to his words, a whole fleet of Aurum ships were suddenly decimated in a purple light, everyone turning in shock.

"What was that"?! Viridi asks.

Ash looked and noticed a strange purple cat being in Egyptian clothes, a deadly purple Aura around him as he glared in the general direction of the Aurum Brain. "Would you like to REPEAT that"?! He demanded angrily.

A man was beside him, humming. "Well, he certainly seems to fit the bill". He muttered.

"Whis! I'm not going to stand for that"! The cat shouted before zipping off in a fury, destroying ships without even touching them.

"Who is that"?! Ash and Pit ask in shock, trying to avoid the chaos.

"That is the God of Destruction, Beerus"! Palutena said in fear.

"He looks like a purple hairless house cat". Pit noticed.

"Would you like to say that again, chicken wings"? Beerus demanded, now in the call.

"U-Um...no...sir". Pit said sheepishly.

"I thought so, I'll take care of this pathetic excuse of a fleet, you two go on ahead and deal with this directly". Beerus demanded.

"Yes sir"! Palutena answered for the two, yanking Pit ahead, Ash following.

"Oh my...Beerus actually here, this is concerning". Hades said, they could all hear the faint trembling tone in his voice.

"Your telling me! He could destroy Earth in an instant! I must make sure Earth is fit for him"! Viridi said in a panic. "I don't want all of my hard work to be for nothing"!

"Calm down all of you, he's not going to destroy our planet...he seems only after the Aurum for Pyrrhon's boast...let's hope he doesn't turn that anger on Earth". Palutena hoped.

Ash turned to see Beerus and paled, seeing the God tearing the fleet apart, all of the other Forces keeping their distance, but even then it did not save them from his wrath. "Jeez". He muttered.

"Uh oh". Palutena muttered.

"What do you mean 'Uh oh'"? Pit asked in a panic.

"Your Power of Flight is nearly out". Palutena said with a bit of panic in her voice.

"WHAT?! Then what do we do"?! Pit panicked.

"Calm down, I can carry you". Ash reminded.

"Oh...right...then how do we fight back"? Pit asked.

"You can fire on my back can't you"? Ash asked.

"Alright then". Pit said before hopping on Ash's back, his wings dulling down as Palutena stopped the power of flight.

"Let's go"! Ash said, charging into the Aurum Brain's fortress, Pit shooting down Aurum as Ash listened to Palutena for directions.

"Come on...we're almost there". Pit said as they flew by a burnt piece of shrapnel.

"Ready? Here we go". Ash said as they flew in.

"Halt. Halt. Stay. Away." Pyrrhon said, his voice dull and robotic.

Ash winced on seeing the Sun God, he was stuck in the Aurum Brain in a pose similar to crucifixion. Luckily the room had a floor, so Ash could set Pit down and land himself. Four green orbs connecting to the Aurum Brain through some beams, Pyrrhon struggling wildly before turning to them. "01001011011010010110110001101100". He said, the binary code translating to 'kill'.

"Pyrrhon! What are you doing"?! Pit asked. "Are you _really _controlling the Aurum, Pyrrhon. Or are they controlling you"?!

"I...I...I..." Pyrrhon struggled to say. "I...am in control...I will not be controlled". Pyrrhon said before his visage twisted. "WE WILL NOT BE CONTROLLED". The Aurum Brain spoke through Pyrrhon.

Ash looked down with a sigh. "Let's go Pit...let's put him out of his misery". Ash muttered.

"Yeah...right". Pit agreed, the two taking their stances.

The two dodged as a giant flaming Aurum dragon swung down at them, both glancing at the orbs.

"Pit! You try taking out those orbs! I'll distract Pyrrhon"! Ash said, Pit nodding.

Ash threw Lightning bolts at Pyrrhon, knowing that Ice wouldn't work and Fire would only power him more.

"Come on Pyrrhon! Your stronger than that"! Ash said, trying to snap Pyrrhon out of it.

"I...I am...I...I can". Pyrrhon struggled, only to cry out when Pit shot the first orb, exposing Pyrrhon.

"Get him"! Pit said, both using the opportunity to blast Pyrrhon, and therefore the Aurum Brain, before it closed up again.

"Alright, switch"! Pit said, Ash jumping up and blasting another one, Pit jumping around and mocking Pyrrhon to keep him off of Ash. A couple of seconds later, the second orb was shattered.

"Nail him"! They shouted as they fired again, using the opening to deal damage to Pyrrhon, it closed up again. "Alright, now we-" Pit didn't get to continue when a hole was suddenly blasted in the wall, Beerus stomping in.

"Well well...seems you two have been busy...but now its time to collect on that insulting boast". Beerus said, floating to Pyrrhon, who displayed a look of horror.

"W...W...Wait, I'm sorry...give me a chance..." Pyrrhon begged the God, only to pale when Beerus easily penetrated the Barrier protecting Pyrrhon, palming a hand on his chest.

"I am the Destroyer". Beerus reminded, before blasting Pyrrhon in the chest point blank.

The blast shot through the entire fortress, shooting out into space and to the Lunar Sanctum, Arlon's eye widening as he made the Lunar Sanctum move a bit, the blast unfortunately hitting a small corner of it, taking it off instantly.

"Oh dear". Arlon muttered.

Ash and Pit stared in shock as Pyrrhon's body shook a bit, the place starting to heat up.

"I'm getting you out of there"! Palutena said in a panic, teleporting them out as the Fortress was suddenly blasted off through the only opening in the fortress, making it seem like a rocket as it flew off. "With any luck, that explosion will push the Aurum into the deepest recesses of space". Palutena muttered.

Ash sighed as they all went silent, Beerus arriving.

"Impressive...for a Saiyan and an Angel". Beerus praised them.

"Thank you sir". Ash thanked.

"Yeah...thanks for the help too". Pit thanked.

"Do not consider what I did 'help', I only defended my title". Beerus snapped, before flying over to a strange butler like person, with a small flash they were off.

"Well...glad that's o-

"Lady Viridi! It's free"! Arlon said, panicking for once.

"What?! Arlon! Get it under control"! Viridi snapped.

Ash and Pit turned, Ash's eyes widening when something green suddenly shot out of the hole in the Lunar Sanctum, it flew right at Ash, his eyes widened as he saw a strange bug creature right in his face, before everything went black.

_To be continued._

* * *

**And there it is, Beerus, the Aurum, and the Chaos Kin, all wrapped up and explained. TADA! I apologize for the wait...I feel better now, and more determined to write. So expect more updates. And if I don't, you have permission to spam my reviews or PM's with constant reminders. Lol. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**

**Also...to those who saw the new story update and saw it deleted, please ignore it. It's not...ready yet.**


End file.
